An Uncomfortable Meeting
by Fragile-Strength
Summary: He knew this kid was not half what Claire deserved. paire/wr


_AN--- So. This was a fanfic challenge that I didn't quite meet. AND now it's AU, AND Peter is hopelessly OOC, but there you have it. _

In this alternate universe; Peter didn't immediately remember anything when he met back up with Adam. And I think that's pretty

Design Source Preview

Use Shift+Enter for a BR tag

much it. 

_You recognize it? I don't own it. _

Review or the Cannon Gods will frown down upon Paire. And we don't want that!

* * *

"-Can't believe you don't remember all of it, but I'm so happy you remembered me, and it's great tha- West! West, this is Peter. Peter this is-" 

"West," Peter said smiling genuinely. "I'm sorry, I don't - am I supposed to know him?"

West frowned, clearly a bit confused. This… West stood in front of them, one hand in his pocket, the other running through his hair. He looked slightly suspicious - apparently he didn't know what was going on, either. Peter was immediately put on guard (something that had surprised him when he'd first started regaining him now, but was usual, now).

"Oh, no!" Claire said quickly, reassuringly, the smile on her face proved she was clearly oblivious to the unease on which the two men accompanying her sat. "Actually, Peter, West is my boyfriend."

It was like at her words, the tension in the room grew even thicker.

Peter watched as West straightened to his full height (towering over Claire and definitely a couple inches taller than Peter) and Claire slouched even lower, seeing the tension her words produced and worrying about the implications. Peter frowned, looking West up and down. He looked straight forward, kind enough.

Just because he'd forgotten a lot didn't mean he could forget Claire. She'd walked in the door and he'd remembered her - he remembered everything about her.

So he knew this kid was not half what Claire deserved.

"Nice to meet you," Peter breathed, eyes narrowed.

"You too, Peter."

"Mr. Petrelli. Call me Mr. Petrelli."

Peter noticed Claire's eyes widen and West stiffened, but he nodded. Silence fell, and, as Peter watched Claire out of the corner of his eye, she looked increasingly trapped as time passed.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" she tried meekly.

West shook his head shortly, and Claire turned her eyes on Peter, begging for a chance to escape. Peter's hatred for the young man increased ten-fold (something he hadn't thought possible) when he didn't offer his niece an escape.

"Yeah, do you have a Coke, or something, Claire?"

Claire smiled brightly, nodded, and headed towards the kitchen. "Make yourselves comfortable, you two!" Claire added over her shoulder.

Stiffly, West lowered himself onto a couch, and Peter stretched out in an armchair opposite it, determined to look at home in Claire's house (somewhere he'd admittedly never been before, much less remember).

Peter sighed, slipping one hand behind his neck to rub lazily at it. "So, West - are you and Claire close?" He resisted the urge to lean forward, suddenly suspicious that West might know about what Claire could do - but then again, she wouldn't have been that careless, would she?

West smiled and relaxed slightly, clearly proud. "Yeah, we've been going out for a month now, sir."

Peter felt himself straighten, felt himself smirk and open his mouth to speak without ever planning to. "I've known her for about six months, now. I saved her life - well, twice, but the second time a bit more indirectly. Oh - and she saved my life, too, and was going to shoot me, at one point - only 'cause I told her to, of course." He smiled indulgently. "But I'm sure you two are _very_ close."

Peter hoped he didn't look half as pleased as he felt when West had to remind himself to close his mouth.

For a moment there was silence, while West tried desperately to collect his thoughts and Peter tried just as desperately to not get up and do a victory dance, all the while unsure why he had the urge to do so to start with. There was a loud clatter from the kitchen and Claire yelped. Neither of the men flinched, but realizing that West had not fled after her to make sure she was okay (when, in a normal world, a normal boyfriend would) Peter frowned.

"Well, aren't you gonna go check on her?"

West shrugged, nonchalant. "She'll be fine. She's tough."

"Tougher than you know," Peter grumbled.

West frowned and looked up. "Pardon?"

And just when Peter was beginning to panic for lack of something clever to say, Claire finally returned with the sodas. For a moment she hovered in between the two men, unsure who to sit by, before finally crossing to perch on the armrest of Peter's chair, passing over the Coke. He positively glowed.

But, unable to snipe moodily at each other, the boys found it hard to come up with anything to say.

Finally, Peter cleared his throat. "So, West."

"Peter," he responded gruffly.

"Mr. Petrelli," Peter corrected.

"Peter!" Claire snapped,

"Claire," Peter frowned, realizing they'd resorted to communicating by names.

Silence fell again.

"West…" Claire started softly, but West cut her off.

"Oh, not this again," he snapped.

"West!" Peter and Claire both snapped, although Peter was considerably more brusque then Claire. She blushed, but continued carefully on.

"I -- Listen. Peter just got back from …an extended absence…, and I'd really like to catch up with him. You don't mind, do you?"

West stared at her, non-plussed.

"She means leave, West," Peter said as gently as he could manage - which, granted, wasn't very gently.

Claire frowned, but didn't disagree with her uncle. West scowled, clambered to his feet, hands running through his hair.

"Fine… I guess I'll see you, Claire."

Claire nodded, head down, and strode out the door.

"He looks a lot like me, doesn't he, Claire?" Peter said gently, curious, and Claire blushed.

_---Cayenne_


End file.
